Terra on Zenith
by JadieM
Summary: Sasuke is a a somewhat well-off astronomer who decides to take a little vacation in the outskirts of the city when one night looking at the stars, he witnesses a strange comet fall from the sky. This is an AU fan-fiction where Sakura is an alien from another galaxy that crash lands on earth and can't go home until her ship is fixed... or rebuilt. (Sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

**SASUSAKU FANFIC**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. or any Naruto Characters. If any occurrence in this story resembles anything else, it is pure coincidence. Also if you feel like I have not done justice to or used agronomical terms right, you are free to let me know.

_**SUMMARY:** AU where Sakura(or sasuke) is an alien from another galaxy that crash lands on earth and can't go home (for a whole year until her ship is fixed). (Sorry If I can't write for shit this just popped in my head and I wanted to share it lol so it's like half summary, half narration)?idk?(first fan fic btw)_

**_Zenith_**- the point _on_ the celestial sphere directly overhead  
><strong>Terra-<strong> extensive _land_ mass  
>Synodic period- the interval between the successive oppositions, conjunctions, etc., of a celestial body<p>

Tittle: **_TERRA ON ZENITH_**  
><em>(Lmao or a really complicated astronomical way of saying , earth in the heavens world in the sky/ earth above or just the above of the land…. Lol the sky)_

_**Synodic period #1:**_  
><em>The discovery.<em>

—- Sasuke is a a somewhat well off astronomer who decides to take a little vacation in the outskirts of the city when one night looking at the stars, he witnesses Sakura 's ship fall from the sky.

There's no time to explain. One moment he is enjoying the beautiful sight of a star constellation from the eye piece of his telescope. The other, he spots a quick but astonishingly wide circumcision in the dotted dark sky that leaves him breathless as he watches it near into focus without having to look at his telescope.

He doesn't want to have to investigate. Why would he? Out in the clearing he's heard a loud crash. Minutes have passed since the sound penetrated his senses. And yet, no one except him has heard it…

Sasuke had decided to take a leave from research and a grand amount of paperwork from the Planetarium of Astrophysics Facility in the city of konoha a month ago. Things seemed to be looking up to him when he was offered to stay at his brother's country house in the outskirts of the city so that he could relax, wind down and enjoy nature like any astronomer was meant to. That is, the nature above of course.

What he did not expect however, was the solitude that came with staying in the country side. Sasuke was used to getting attention. But scowled at the thought of seeing numerous faces beaming to welcome him , a renown scientist , with sheer joy or idolizations. He often brooded with annoyance at the thought of having to deal with women or young female coworkers gushing at him for his looks instead of his work. But to his surprise, beyond fields and fields of corn, wheat and other produce, he could barely see the promise of neighbors, a market place or other people unless he rode a couple of miles on the forked and disheveled roads.

He liked it. It was perfect. But it wouldn't be too long until routine started kicking in. His almost-primal instinct to look at the stars, to map new constellations and possible theories started to boredom at this point, was abhorred as much as the technicalities behind his job. Don't get him wrong, He enjoyed what he did. Just not all the intricacies that came into consideration when working for the government, or releasing possible data that could exponentially challenge religious views and have riots rain on his family's facility.

So now he found himself…. On his fifth week, in the backyard of his brother's large empty residence, looking at the stars, and willingly taking a break from work… To do more work.

Now it was no surprise that even after half an hour, he saw no sign of what in the city, would be hoards of vans and news cast reporters fighting to get coverage of the situation.

He fought against himself on deciding to go see what had crashed in the clearing near the country house. Hoping that someone else had heard it or would come, he felt irritated by the circumstances but also piqued with interest at what had come from the sky. No police officer came. No crowd did crowd. And no impertinent call from anyone to see if he was alright even arrived. He knew no one in the country side of this, he was glad. He wouldn't be bothered during his vacation unless his coworkers asked his family for his whereabouts. (damn it all as he had made it specifically blatant that he wished not to be bothered).

So, he took one last look at his sturdy but old country home as he slid on a long black jacket that he whisked near the porch , and proceeded to make his way to his truck.

Turning the keys on the ignition and hearing the engine purr was comforting. For as Sasuke rode towards the crashing site, he could see the red , yellow and orange hues mixing together, tinting the air and rising to the sky within a body of gray and coal smoke that unnerved him a slight bit.

Alone, he inched towards a concave plot of land around a field of grass, after quickly dismounting his vehicle with the metallic bar of his telescope in hand. Having unconsciously taken it with him, he now trotted near the crashing site with it on his hand hoping that whatever awaited him could expect a beating.

Looking into what seemed like a burned patch of land the size of a small creek, he came to find scattered rubble and metal parts of machinery dug hard into the ground with all kinds of fibers and cables sticking out of the seams. Yet in the middle of the hazardous surrounding, he spotted a figure resembling a human on the ground.

"Is anybody there!?"He called out in his stern voice.

No response.

His eyes could barely make out the figure but he knew that someone was out there. That someone wasn't responding. Were they ok? Did they need help? Ok hold on. What did he care? Why hadn't he just left it alone?

With both astonishment and deep frustration at not being able to initially make out the figure, he stepped closer into the hell-bent scenery that seemed to sprawl right out of a sci-fi movie. His affliction quickly diffused and was replaced with alarm when he discovered a woman tipped to the side laying limp on the premises.

Dark granules of sand, dirt and grass covered her bare skin- her skin? Her skin!? It took him a while to realize she was naked. He could make out her long elongated curves that Silhouetted an hourglass on the sides of her hips and how her arms -thrown to the side- hugged and almost hid her breasts out of plain sight. It was almost as if this fair, Dazzling figure was placed daintily in the middle of a picture of chaos, and deliberately covered with grass and dirt so that it could be painted. What was wrong with him? He had never thought about anything in this manner other than the stars that he observed at night. He was a silent man. kept his thoughts to himself. But now his thoughts sounded like the other rabid side of him. It must have been his mind finally letting the confusion and sleep -deprivation sink in. It must have really just been that.

His bewilderment and a sudden blush threatening to creep along his cheeks quickly disappeared as he noticed the figure was bruised to the very last toe.

Reluctantly, but with a sudden urge to help her, he neared the rubble amidst a dark green field. The stars lit up the night but were dimmed by the fire and almost robotic lights coming from the shredded pieces of what looked like a vessel. Almost he thought, because as he walked toward her, covering his eyes from the smoke and foul incense in the air, the metal pieces beeped in a light but patterned cadence of sounds as if the very shredded things scattered along the earth were alive. Amongst hot scorching fire and electrical cracks that warned to shoot their sparks in irregular flashes, He spotted her clearly and neared her. He wasted no time in swiftly removing his jacket and fitting it around her. Buttoning her up and half hoping he wouldn't be caught doing so in what would appear as a dim witted shenanigan, he looked around to make sure there weren't any others.

He realized it was only her.

Placing one of his arms across the small of her back and on her shoulder, and the other underneath her thighs, he could feel an unnecessary amount of heat radiating from her body. He lifted her up, now covered by his cloth. Her soft but sweat stained locks-with the strangest of hues, he instantly thought -brushed his shoulder and he instantly made his way towards the truck. Too soon did he start to hear a crackle that intensified as he attempted to sit her in front. When his head turned back to the site, he took in a silence that made him shove the rest of her limbs inside, drop his telescope on the grass and dart towards the wheel. After years of looking at stars, their cycles and deaths, no other astronomer could estimate star deaths like him. And a star death meant two things: either the explosion caused by great chemical built-up in stars of great mass or the blow out of planetary layers that resulted in a dead core devoid of energy to burn and sustain life. Now neither of the the two options seemed worth the stay. And though astronomical terms were hardly ever used in real life circumstances, by the looks of the place —now encumbered with burning fuels, strange gases and substances—he knew that something was going to nearly escaped unharmed as he drove away with the stranger still unconscious on the vehicle's passenger seat. In the distance, now glancing at his rearview mirror, he witnessed as the place where he stood blew up in flames, leaving no evidence of the crash, and no evidence of the remains as if the pieces of whatever carried the unknown woman to this place were never there.

_Great,_ he thought. _There goes my Telescope._

(_Hey guys! don't know if you would want to see more of this but I'm gonna post more if you like the story! I took an astronomy class Last year in college and it was really good! so good I wanted to write this fan fic using some of the knowledge i acquired maybe its too soon to see if anyone is out of character? yes yes, I was probably thinking along the lines of SUPERMAN or other well known alien-coming-to earth-stories we all know and love.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**SASUSAKU FANFIC**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. or any Naruto Characters. If any occurrence in this story resembles anything else, it is pure coincidence. Also if you feel like I have not done justice to or used astronomical terms right, you are free to let me know.

**_SUMMARY:_**_AU where Sakura is an alien from another galaxy that crash lands on earth and can't go home until her ship is fixed… or rebuilt._

**Zenith**- the point on the celestial sphere directly overhead  
><strong>Terra<strong>- extensive land mass  
><strong>Synodic period-<strong> the interval between the successive oppositions, conjunctions, etc., of a celestial body  
><strong>White dwarf-<strong> a collapsed core of a normal star such as the sun after it has lost its outer layers( a core no longer responsive to heat or able to burn any elements/ I.E a dead star.)

Title: **TERRA ON ZENITH**  
><em>(Or really complicated astronomical way of saying , earth in the heavens world in the sky/ earth above or just the above of the land...Lol the sky)._

**Synodic period #2 :**  
><em>The White dwarf<em>

The room was still. The wooden floorboards, which had barely creaked moments before his entry, had ceased their rhythmic whispers to the walls. Four corners covered in white, were regaled with worn out, chestnut-colored furniture and other commodities that seemed to be almost masterfully built with precision despite giving the room a feel of antiquity. Light had entered the room through two dusty but elaborate Lunette windows, and was slowly setting to spread throughout the room from the rest of the lower-level windowsills.

Objects considered shining with the reflection of sunlight as Sasuke Prodded inside the bedroom, walked across the framed bedstead and plopped down on a loveseat that appeared both spent and pristine because of the flimsy dust that flew up as he sat down. His white Lab coat- something he wore out of habit more than necessity- wrinkled under his black slacks while his bleached T-shirt peeked over the middle.

He learned on his first few nights here that Itachi, his older brother, hadn't been here in years.

Though the house held all kinds of grandeur because of the space, numerous rooms and appliances, he knew that under the seams, things were rather full of soot or falling apart somewhere. It was all a bit dull compared to his condo in the city. But he appreciated the open and pure congeniality of the place.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Everything was too calm. Even after a month's stay, He would tend to wonder whether it was always this way in the country side. There had been no signs of the authorities since the night before and from the room's window, he could only make out the mirage memory of the rising smoke he saw in the nighttime. The skies were an untarnished blue. Only a couple of clouds floated by leisurely as he began to wonder if he could spot Venus in the daylight without his telescope -His telescope... lost forever in an un-witnessed explosion of strange proportions all due to the figure that now laid positively peaceful on the bed.

Under the right conditions it was possible- To see Venus that is. Even in the daylight. He combed the sky for the whitest or palest of dots 90 degrees near the sun. But nothing. What he did notice as he turned his head back from the dormer to face the sleeping girl, was an unusual pulsing light in the shape of a rhombus right in the center of her forehead.

"What... The hell?" He managed to sound out.

The thing flashed very dimly at first; continuously coming on and then paling down but never disappearing.  
>He was stupid enough to go near it. He told himself that there was something about the emerald-like mark that reminded him of... Of what?<p>

He slowly approached the mattress, sliding over a petal patterned comforter he managed to use to cover her for the night. Now, sitting beside the bed rest, He slowly inched forward and observed as the mark pulsated even brighter with his approach. He could see her features clearly in the day light. At night, he had thought she seemed beautiful. But had abandoned her to one of guest rooms on the upper floor after making sure she wasn't in danger or had any serious wounds, without stopping to take a look. She was naked. Hell, still was, for the exception of his jacket still over her and the comforter covering it all.

He eyed her pink colored hair-resembling that of cotton candy- and he instantly realized that she was fair. Her pastel-like skin held a tint of color unlike his pale one. And as he slowly made his way down her small nose, he stopped at her supple, pink lips.

He didn't know her. He knew nothing about her. So how come he felt a sudden unnerving urge to touch her? He always got what he wanted. But had ever taken anything by force? No. He didn't need to. Yet, now he felt entranced and proceeded to descend on her face. Too soon was he stopped when he noticed a movement along her long eyelashes.

Her eyes opened up in a fuzz of white at first as she started to sluggishly focus on the white above her. However, another shadow began to set in her field of vision.

"Hn" she heard the strange affirmation come from the figure just an arm's- length above her.

She didn't speak and they both stopped to stare back at each other. He stated rather leisurely; her, rather shockingly.  
>With only having blinked once or twice, she did not have time to think because her first instinct was to rise from her bed.<br>To Sasuke, who wasn't expecting her to get up so abruptly, he had no time to react either and felt the hard pang of both her forehead and his lips crashing together.

"Argh!-"  
>"-ow!"<br>Both of them said simultaneously.

He was pushed away onto the floor as she instantly placed her hands on her face and voice out a slight whimper. Instinctively, he went to place his hand on his now bloodied lower lip, and hissed as it began to sting.

"The hell are you made of? Bricks?" He complained in a raised voice.

But there was no response, only a low growl that came from her very insides. After setting her hands down but still not forgetting the pain inflicted, she glared daggers at him before alarm and confusion set in and she started to look at her unfamiliar surroundings.

Nobody had ever looked at him like that-No woman to be exact. And it did not sit quite well with him.

Now, picking himself off of the floor, he eyed her carefully. Pink hair jostled to the side, his jacket slipping off to reveal one of her bare shoulders, and a plain look of disdain in her eyes that simply annoyed him.

"You," he started to scowl, "wait here," and finished with a swift turn towards the door.

_I don't know what I had begun to see in that girl._ He trotted down the stairs. _So plain. So... Darn annoying-looking... What's wrong with me? _

-

Moments later he came into the room to find her no longer in bed. His glance fell to his black jacket that laid on top of the mattress and slowly made its way over to the sound of wood creaking as her exposed body pivoted sideways from her place at the window.  
>His hand, not having left the doorknob, and his body not yet fully entering what felt like a hot, crowded room, retreated all at once. Just before closing the doors, he had been lucky enough to drop a couple of his spare clothes, Itachi's shirts and his mother's vestments. He now leaned against the door with a look of disbelief, breathing rather heavily.<p>

His dark eyes bore through the ceiling as he groaned quiet curses into the air.

-

"Why aren't you speaking" he glanced from his plate to her apprehensive little figure sitting across from him. She had put on a green tank top with a logo of a rocket circling an asteroid- that fit her snug-and his mother's dark red slacks with his family's company symbol embroidered at the corners of the front pockets. He had seen her come down to join him as he sat on a stool in the house's island-style kitchen. He didn't know what to expect as she remained silent. He started to cook something for them to see if he could get the ball rolling.

He loved the silence. The quietness was soothing. But this silence was painful. And he could no longer stand to welcome this stranger with whatever little conversation or words she had managed to prompt him into without her speaking one syllable.

Therefore, he finally snapped.  
>"Who are you!?" He let his fork cling with the plate as be banged his right hand on the table.<br>This made her look up at him but she still kept her muteness.  
>"What were you doing out there?" He started again,<br>"-didn't you know it was highly hazardous?-That you could have died!?" If it weren't for me, you would ha-" at his sudden upheaval she continued to remain unresponsive and he didn't continue his sentence as collectively as he would have wanted to, for the infuriation at her ignorance caused him to continue with, "You owe me a telescope!"

Still no response and Sasuke grew tired of waiting for her to say something. He got up to place his plate in the sink behind him and muttered, "Perhaps she did hit her head and she doesn't understand me. Pity. No different from any air head I've met or… a white dwarf. So unresponsive to-"

" I can understand you perfectly" she cut in. Her voice was clear, but soft and had him do a double-take. At the sound of dishes finally clacking together inside of the sink, he turned around to face her and was about to say something when he was interrupted once again but this time, by the sound of the doorbell.

-

About time he thought. He was sure it would be the authorities ready to release him of the exasperating situation he had found himself in. He didn't want to have any of it. Sure, now he knew she understood him. But the sooner any woman could be out of his life, the better.

He had left the kitchen without a word but narrowed his eyes as he walked past her burning glance. That was it. All he wanted was a relaxing getaway where he could observe the stars, distinct shifts in their positions and discover new things without the weight of administrative personnel watching his every move and controlling his research. But no. Instead he had put himself in danger. Lost the only personal object he had brought to further his observations and found a girl unconscious amidst a... Crash.

At once, stopping before the front door, he tried to put two and two together. I saw something falling from the sky... I found her where that-That Thing crashed...

He now stood on his hallway before the closed entranced, gripping the insides of his lab coat pockets. Meteorites have fallen on Earth a sufficient amount of times. It's not rare. But they leave a lot of damage behind in areas of dense population. But if it was one, why hadn't The National Aeronautics and Space Administration of Konoha been alerted? They would know when a foreign body enters our atmospheric space... So why didn't it appear on the news this morning?

Moreover ... She wouldn't have survived a hit from a meteor... She shouldn't have been there at all.

His thought was left unfinished for the doorknob started to turn itself and he knew that he would have to confront her later.

**_Author's Notes:_**

_(so I know. The first few chapters can be quite a bore because the scenery is being set. The characters are being introduced and the need for progress is culminating! But please bear with me! it gets interesting!)_

_-JD OUT_


	3. Chapter 3

**SASUSAKU FANFIC**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or any Naruto Characters. If any occurrence in this story resembles anything else, it is pure coincidence. Also if you feel like I have not done justice to or used astronomical terms right, you are free to let me know.

_**SUMMARY:**__ AU where Sakura is an alien from another galaxy that crash lands on earth and can't go home until her ship is fixed… or rebuilt._

**Zenith**- the point on the celestial sphere directly overhead  
><strong>Terra<strong>- extensive land mass  
><strong>Synodic period-<strong> the interval between the successive oppositions, conjunctions, etc., of a celestial body

Title: **TERRA ON ZENITH**

**Synodic period #3: **  
><em>Orion and its Two Biggest Stars.<em>

"Brother?"

The door fell open and Itachi was promptly welcomed by a somewhat surprised but displeased Sasuke that was obviously not expecting him.

"You look disappointed. I thought this would be a nice surprise" he remarked while leading some luggage inside. Itachi had on a black blazer over a dark red button-down T- shirt. He wore dark blue-colored jeans with black oxfords to match his immaculate look - which plainly complemented his features. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi had grown out his hair. They were both very pale men but shared the same raven colored-locks. While Itachi was older and showed a few signs of aging -if not years of hard work -on the two supple lines that traced the crease between his cheek and nose, Sasuke's most prominent features were his spiky hair and stern eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired as if offended.

Itachi slowly let go one of the two bags in front of him to look at Sasuke expectantly. An Almost stupefied Sasuke- as if snapping out of a trance- watched as the door behind Itachi came to a close and the orange red light of the evening be shut out.

"O-Of course not! I assure you. I mean... It's your house..." he said almost bashfully while holding his neck with the hand that wasn't dug in his lab coat pocket. He then regained composure in his stern but detached voice as he affirmed, "...what do I care what you do anyway..." Almost immediately as Sasuke eyed the luggage, he started reciprocating his latest reaction

"You're staying?"

Itachi needed not to say anymore for as he took a moment to lock the door behind him and take off his shoes at the entrance, Sasuke became increasingly aware of the third party in the kitchen.  
>"What happened to your lip Sasuke?" Itachi asked while he placed his shoes in a section of the entry-way next to Sasuke's own pair, without looking at him. Sasuke's little accident in the afternoon with a particular unmentioned person sitting in his kitchen had gone untreated for he found no time in dealing with health kits. His lower lip was nicked and a fleshy red scab was in the process of forming. Itachi proceeded to hand-fan himself at the moisture in the air and cocked his head upwards to be welcomed by the smell of food while muttering, "You cooked... Interesting" There was no response from Sasuke for before Itachi could take another step towards the hallway, he heard the hurrying steps of his disappearing little brother and only caught a glimpse of him yelling back "yeh!" Itachi promptly stared blankly at the hall before a little smirk began to spread on the side of his lips.<p>

Sasuke raced towards the kitchen to find the young woman still there. Her plate was untouched. He wasn't expecting her to eat anytime soon as even the short time they had spent alone in the kitchen had been unproductive. As if from habit, his face contorted into a frown. This was more directed at her than the wasted food- any other day; it would have been the food he just made. But right now his priority was getting rid of her. Here was Itachi, finally seeing his older brother after a long vacation should have felt gratifying. But Sasuke may not have had anything to show for it but a fruitless stay, a lack of star-gazing equipment and a lousy guest. Above all, Sasuke couldn't afford his brother finding him with another person- a woman even less. He had told his family he needed this vacation to get away from both work and the swarm of idolizing individuals such as his self-acclaimed fan-girls for whom he spent more time than what he wanted avoiding…Without much to say, even Itachi knew how Sasuke felt when the opposite sex was mentioned and Sasuke was involved.

Sasuke hastily took a hold of the girl's wrist and dragged her to the nearest room adjacent to the kitchen. He leaned behind the door with her still under his grasp, waiting to be out of Itachi's field of vision. "...Are these for me?" He heard his brother from the kitchen and inferred that he was referring to the food still sitting at the island table. Instinctively, he covered the girl's mouth when he felt her tense up with his free hand. When Itachi heard no response, Sasuke carefully listened to the thumps of Itachi's feet around the kitchen, the plop of the refrigerator opening, and ice clacking inside of a glass with the pouring of a liquid. _Ok, _he though. _He had some time before Itachi started asking for him._

___

Itachi was a very patient man. He was pensive and kept to himself a lot more than Sasuke in some aspects. Yet, somehow, he still managed to have more charisma than Sasuke did. Sasuke didn't know how he did it but Itachi could handle people, crowds and an immense amount of attention that came with his job. He worked for NASAK (NASA Of konoha), where not only was he a researcher but a well-renowned astronaut and participant of numerous space programs. He was always away so Sasuke did not get to see much of him as he had in the past when growing up. At the end of the day, despite their demanding work, their jobs truly contributed to the undeniable wealth and fame his family name conferred in the scientific community.

So there he was, still covering the stranger's mouth. He felt her warm breath on his hands and instantly becoming aware of her lips against his calloused flesh, he let his hand fall to uncover the most exasperated frown. Combined with her glaring eyes, it was not a pleasing sight. He abruptly let go of her wrist and pointed at her adding, "You, need to get out…Now." It all seemed almost directed convincing himself rather than her. He had to find a way to get her out in a way that his older brother wouldn't notice.

It was at this moment that without his knowing, something started to glow in front of him. And without him expecting it, from the corner of his eyes, one of her hands started to reach his face. Her fingers, with a green glowing tint oozing at the very tips, inched nearer and nearer.

"Woah... What ...are ... you doing?" He managed to word out as he began to step back. He was caught off guard and did not realize he was backing into the room and about to fall square onto the bed. "Just hold still" she wanted to shush him. Her eyes looked straight at him with a piercing glint that was meant to be reassuring. But nothing about her voluptuous figure leaning in, approaching him onto the bed seemed comforting, reaffirming, or even calming.

"Holy Fuck!" He shouted as he tripped, subconsciously pulled her with him and both plopped on the bed with her on top of him. Before he knew it, her hands hovered over his lips and he felt warmth unlike any other. It was strange; in any other situation he would have pushed the girl away within a second of contact. But could not bring himself to do so as immediately and blamed it on the shock. It all had left him too soon as she retracted with a pleased sigh. He finally parted his mouth open with a gasp, letting go of the air he did not know he was holding.

"What ...the hell did you do?" Still leaning onto him, the girl eyed him questioningly but was not permitted to respond as the door was opened and a voice was heard

"... Hey, heard you in here, is everything o-" Itachi was quickly derailed as he stopped and held the picture of Sasuke and a rosette in a compromising position on the room's only bed. "Ahh... I see how it is," he leaned against the frame resuming his stoic but aloof demeanor.

"Is not what you think"  
>Said Sasuke<p>

"Ah-ha..." Itachi leisurely singed back and made Sasuke's face retract with disbelief.

"It's not what you're thinking" he repeated once again and felt the rosette straighten up and sit at the edge of the bed now, letting her eyes only face ahead and ignoring the two males in the room.

"Ok ...well, I'll wait for you both to be decent outside. I'll be in the living room if you need me." And with that, Itachi left closing the door behind a Sasuke that feebly attempted to call after him with an "Itachi Wait!"

_  
>" it's pretty rare for you to bring a girl home"<p>

"Brother."

"I didn't think you'd have company this far out in the country side Sasuke"

"Brother!"

"- it's really none of my business what you do..."

"Look-" fumed Sasuke at recognizing his own words in Itachi's mouth.

"- but couldn't you at least let me know you had such a... Charming guest over?"

They were sitting in the living room. While the country house was big from a distance, nothing could quite compare to its living accommodations inside. The living room was styled to resemble a lodge. While it boarded a fireplace, it accommodated numerous furnishings under a Persian rug that rested at the very center. Pictures and honors wrung from the impeccable walls while other objects held intricate designs tainted in shades of red, black, and white. Sasuke and the young woman were taking up a white sofa while Itachi settled with the seat across from them.

"...Thank you." At Itachi's underlining comment the girl looked up and smiled rather shyly. Everything about her change in behavior baffled Sasuke. Just a few moments ago she seemed very unresponsive to any of his approaches Sasuke lowered his gaze as his index and dumb fingers pinched the middle of the bridge between his two eyes. "Look. It's what I've been trying to tell you. She's not a guest, I don't know her!" He began to argue. He then continued quite exasperatedly, "I found her in a crash!"

The girl's eyes darted toward Sasuke. "What?!" Her voice was finally heard by both men.

"Hn" he replied and didn't even try to hide a scoff. "Don't even pretend like this wasn't planned. I find you in the middle of a crashing site? You're naked and unconscious? I bring you here out of con-" he quickly corrected himself, "- out of pity and instead of explaining yourself or bothering to thank me you act like you own the place!"

The girl's face was ridden with a deep blush at Sasuke's declaration of the state he had found her in. Yet, soon, it was replaced with a look of disdain as she kept listening to him.

Itachi, resting his head on his manicured and darkly polished hands, glanced from Sasuke to The girl sitting next to him. She seemed as surprised as Sasuke. "I was looking out my telescope when this meteor fell. Now I don't know what you were doing amongst all that rubble but you sure didn't just appear there or were in the middle of nowhere in those pastures for no reason." Now he glared at her quite fiercely, "I'm sick and tired of you girls always following me in your little obnoxious ways; it's annoying -even creatures from the sky do a better job at the element of surprise. I suggest you learn a few things or two from a movie."

It had been the most Itachi had ever heard Sasuke say. He was amused. He even felt piqued by the source of his little brother's anger and desperation. Who was this girl to make his brother act so out of character? He wanted to come in between the conversation realizing the sun was setting and that it was getting late for an argument. They were getting more agitated as the time progressed and his little brother had a knack for expressing the things that annoyed him quite ardently more than the things he ever enjoyed. Then, the girl spoke.

"But I am." She blinked.

Sasuke looked at her rather blankly as he stopped midway sentence in beginning to perhaps rage about his telescope? While Itachi only stared and probed her with a tilt of his head- with newly-found interested - to explain what she meant.

"- from up there that is" she continued while offering one of her index fingers to point toward the ceiling. Sasuke could hardly believe it. Here he was. An astronomer of his caliber, someone who dedicated his life to observing life on other planets, exploring, thinking and revisiting theories of either the artificial or extraterrestrial possibility of life in outer space alongside his brother, a NASAK worker- and could only see how ridiculous it was for people in this age and time to attempt to pretend as if they were from another planet. "Look I'm not having any of this. Get out." He said now, narrowing his gaze down at her as he swiftly stood up. She looked at him rather confused for she did not understand what was wrong with what she had said.

"If you don't get out. I'll make you." With this, he grabbed her underarm and twisted it behind her so forcefully she let out a quick gasp and proceeded to struggle. Without any avail, his grip became harder and his fingers tips sank on her flesh purposely.

"Hey, let go!" She spit at him trying to push him away from her back.

"No" he mimicked his brother's earlier tone and she could feel his breathe on her ear.

"Sasuke" Itachi slowly seeped out.

"What!?" He shot back in an instant, both frustrated and rather poignant.

"Let her go," was stated firmly by Itachi.

"What? Why!?" He exclaimed and truly had not seen what came towards him when he looked from Itachi to the girl, too late.

"I said let go!" Cried the girl for a last time and without a warning, managed to slip out and slapped him right across the face.

"That's why" Itachi uncrossed his legs from the position they had been in during the entire exchange between the two and leaned back into his arm chair. Sasuke felt bewildered to say in the least. He had not expected to get hit and to get hit so hard for it to have resounded inside his ears in the way that it did. There was no sound in space; he began to think to himself. But if there were, He was sure that that slap would have probably be heard at the same frequency as a tiny exploding star. He had never been hit before. Not even by his mother. He felt his muscles contract as he slowly released her. She also felt tensed. But was slightly surprised when she saw a tiny slit across his cheek where a thin layer of blood oozed from. She immediately regretted having smacked him. She thought she could control her temper. But the confusion, the strangeness of the place, the distrust she had felt since waking up to the spiky haired guy called 'Sasuke,' filled her with apprehension. She didn't know where she was. Didn't know how she had gotten there. And the lack of knowledge about these events this guy named Sasuke shared? She had no recollection whatsoever. The lack of memory to be exact... filled her head with indescribable headaches that resulted in her bad mood.

Itachi showed concern for his brother, but was interested in knowing why the third party's action did not quite match the regretful and undoubtedly worried expression on her face. "Sasuke, calm down" he commanded. "And before you do anything..." He continued, "...Take a seat."

Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi but soon obeyed so quickly Itachi and the girl had to wonder whether he acted according to his brother's wishes or had his legs given out, so that he could flop back on the sofa loudly just to annoy the rest. He refused to meet either one's eyes. And hid his own behind his raven bangs. Well aware of the tiny gash across his cheek, he scowled even deeper than he had ever before.

"L-Look, I..." She began, feeling the heavy gaze of the man Sasuke called brother across from her. She knew she'd get no response from him. _I should have restricted myself better. I didn't mean for this_. She told herself. **He kind of deserved it**, she heard somewhere in the back of her head, and had to stop herself from smacking her own face as her inner-self would try to convince her she had done nothing wrong.

_You have been out for too long._ **What? Oh but you must admit it was fun**. _Back. Off,_ she fought inside of herself. And with that, she regained some calmness in a matter of seconds. There was no way for her to get him to pardon her. Not for the way she had behaved, and not for the pain she had inflicted. At the time, there were too many questions and too many unclear things to be settled in one moment, but she only thought of doing the only thing she knew best.

Too angered to face back at his brother, Sasuke preoccupied himself by looking at a vase standing directly in front of him next to the wall. It held baroque-like designs of a star constellation he recognized as Orion. Next to the Big Dipper, Orion was the most well known constellation of all. In mythology, the figure outlined by the stars represented the giant Orion, placed in the heavens, in a heroic gesture holding a shield against Taurus the mighty bull. Orion stood with his right arm holding a great club uplifted in the air, ready to strike. Over his left arm hung a lion's skin that he held up as a shield before him to stop the raging bull. With a bit of imagination, it was not difficult for Sasuke to observe this constellation on the vase and admire the colossal figure, and the story behind it. What perhaps stuck out to him the most was the fact that Orion showcased two of the 1st magnitude brightest stars: Rigel and Betelgeuse. They were enormous stars and were the farthest of lights that bright to reach earth. It was like they were conjoined, or complemented each other in some way even though they were fairly apart inside of the constellation… It was then -presently lost in his thoughts- that he began to feel a familiar warmth that penetrated the insides of his cheek.  
>He slowly glanced at his brother, who -for the first time looked surprised and had lost an inch of his composure with just raising both eyebrows but managing to still look detached. Itachi had let the hand in which he rested his head hang in midair while his pupils dilated- all of these were sign he was genuinely astonished by something in his own way.<br>Next, Sasuke turned upon the girl, whose fingers gleamed with that same bright green he had witnessed before and whose forehead now held an emerald colored mark that shined and pulsated like her limbs.

"My name is Sakura" she began, "Sakura Haruno, and I am not from this planet."

He had to blink twice before touching his cheek and coming to find smooth, heaked flesh like there had not been any injury at all.., _how did she...?_

"Well that explains your lip huh?" Itachi cut in.

Sasuke touched his lower lip to find that the injury he had left unattended and had dried up in a clot of blood, was no longer there. He then brought himself to the memory in the room with her on top and faught to keep a threatening flush of red from painting his face.  
><em>Just what was she?<em>

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. For better lack of knowledge, I caused you harm for no reason. But in my defense, I am just as confused as you."Sasuke seemed to listen now. He and Itachi looked at each other momentarily.

" I don't remember anything before coming here. "

"What do you mean?" Itachi wanted to test the extent if her memory.

"I- I know who I am. I know where I'm from. But I do not know how I ended up here. Everything since I woke up in this strange abode... is a big blur. I ... Just want to go home." She looked down and suddenly looked smaller than she seemed...

It had been a long day. Nothing went according to plan, but what perhaps Sasuke hated most was feeling like he just couldn't run away from what was happening.  
>"Then...Stay." He had heard coming from across the room.<br>"Huh?" Sakura looked up from her interlaced hands to Itachi as so did Sasuke.  
>"What!?" Sasuke's mind could not process the question.<br>"...Until you can go home that is." Itachi continued the words with a tug from his cheeks that made his lips part in the most faintest but most devious of smiles.

Knowing very well that his brother's mind was hard to change, Sasuke had no way of getting out of this one by protesting. He had yet another month remaining from his stay at the house and anticipated his vacation going on a tangent from his fantasies of silence and solitude.  
>"You have to be kidding me..." he muttered underneath his breath and got up as he glimpsed the girl's face light up for the first time and thank his brother profusely.<p>

"Hn." He began to exit the living room quite heated but with an uncaring exterior. "It's your house… Do whatever you want"

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you so much for everyone that has begun to follow this story or has given me a review :) iT really encourages me to keep on writting. So this is just the end of the main character(s) introductions and setting of the story. There is going to be some fighting. More aliens coming to earth and even more naruto characters whose roles will be revealed! You can expect some to take on the roles of aliens and some that dont! also! in commemoration of the new NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE poster ft. Hinata and Naruto, I will include them both in this story and give them vital roles that evetually lead in their pairing romatically._

_-JD OUT_


End file.
